AcceleRacers: Road Rebels
by PokeLucario
Summary: What if the Teku and the Metal Maniacs aren't the only ones recruited by Dr. T? What has one of the Teku members have to do with them?
1. The third team

AcceleRacers: Road Rebels

AcceleRacers: Road Rebels

Zeni- Yeah I know so many people use this idea but I really want to make a good story so I made one with a plot lots of people use. Kurt, Disclaimer.

Kurt- **Zeni does not own AcceleRacers**

The third team

"2 teams are not enough! We have to get another one! Gig! Look up the net, the news anything! Find the best racing team there!" Dr. Tezla comanded.

"Alright Dr. Tezla. I have found a team but be warned they are kind of different." Gig warned.

"I don't care! Just put up the stats on the computer!" Dr. Tezla comanded. A stream of words appeared on the screen and his purple shades reflected the wordings on the screen.

"This team is called the Road Rebels." Gig explained.

"Thank you Gig." He thanked

Name: Shirako Takamoto

Age: 19

Cars: Bassline

Motorcycle: Nightlife

Rank: Leader

Extra info: Went to L.A to race but ended up joining another racing team called the Teku. He has an addiction to music and it is almost impossible for him to hear you when you're speaking. Plays every instrument possible but stinks at playing the piano, says there are too many keys.

Name: Toya Takamoto

Age: 29

Cars: Lifeline

Motorcycle: Heartbeat

Rank: Doctor

Extra info: Got his black belt in Tae Kwon Do when he was 6. He leads the team when his brother is gone. He is almost exactly like his brother but worse. He won't listen to you at all unless it is important or useful to him. Also listens to loud music. He has claustrophobia and it mostly happens when he is surrounded by people. He is also scared of girls for some reason, says that girls love crowding around him which freaks him out.

Name: Alex Rydre

Age: 20

Cars: Thunder Fang

Motorcycle: Silver Wind

Rank: Mechanic

Extra info: Will punch anyone, emphasis on ANYONE, when he is insulted in any way or form. Went to jail for 10 years, Plays the drums. Scared to be put in jail again or being threatened that they are going to put him in jail, says that he spent his childhood rotting in prison while other kids played around in the sun.

Name: Jay Nanicotta

Age: 18

Cars: Rockalanch and Meteorite

Motorcycle: None

Rank: Racer

Extra info: He's blind. Strongest guy in the team. Never wears shoes unless he is made to. Plays the Piano. Likes to punch people but hates to be pushed around and told what to do. He has Hydrophobia, says that he can't swim at all. He is also scared of heights.

Name: Brian Toshi

Age:18

Cars: Lion Drive

Motorcycle: Lightning Rod

Rank: Racer

Extra info: The most childish out of all of them. He is very flexible. Plays the Bass guitar. Also scared of water but not as much. Says that bunny rabbits want to take over the world! He is a complete idiot. Scared of birds, says that he is allergic to feathers and he got scratched on the back by an owl for accidentally throwing an acorn at it. He is very unlucky and his nick name is Black Kat.

Name: Marvin Skye

Age: 16

Cars: Sharpness

Motorcycle: Shiv Cycle

Rank: Racer

Extra info: Hardcore Criminal. Has went to jail over 30 times. Plays the piccolo, the trupet, the flute and the Saxaphone. He is really clumsy so he falls down alot. He has arachnophobia, says that they are creepy and when they bite you, it hurts.

"Gig. Bring them in." Dr. Tezla said.

"Alright Dr. Tezla." Gig said as he bobbled off to get them.

Zeni- That's just the Bio's though. Wait 'till you see them in action! R&R so I get some ideas!


	2. Meet the Road Rebels

Zeni- This is really long and I had to watch that scene in the conference room, like, what, 20 times? I couldn't figure out what Gig said...Shifty eyes Yo, Vert, do Disclaimer for me.

Vert- ...Fine...**Zeni deffinately does not own AcceleRacers  
**

Zeni- And what is that supposed to mean?

Vert- Moving on before I die from her evilness!

Zeni- I'm not that evil! Guys...

Vert: Girls...

Meet the Road Rebels

While the Teku and the Metal Maniacs were listening to Dr. Tezla, 5 cars flew into the AcceleDrome and landed with a bang.

"I thought there were 6 of you. Where is the 6th member?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"He's not here right now." The one listening to music said.

"Well, introduce yourselves then." The yellow holographic Dr. Tezla said.

"I'm Brian. Alex there calls me Black Kat." He wore a long shirt and trousers and had messy brown hair.

"Name's Alex." For some strange reason, his hair was violet. Everyone thought he had dyed it though. He wore a light red sweater and jeans.

"Yo. I'm Marvin. Nickname's Shiv." He had a freaky grin and wore a red jacket, baggy jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops and spiky jet black hair.

"Jay." He wore a white shirt under a brown jacket, ¾ baggy jeans and was barefooted with messy brown hair and the fringe would cover his pure white eyes most os the time. Jay elbowed the other guy in the chest and he stammered backwards.

"Ugh...Oh right, My name is Toya." He wore glasses, a light blue jacket over a white singlet, jeans, and his hair covered all of his right eye. He was listening to music and had a type of ear phones which you put into your ears and it coils around the top part of your ear and, like Shirako, had something to control it but it was on his belt.

"I'm Tork. The leader of the Metal Maniacs and this is Taro, Wylde, Monkey and Pork Chop." He said pointing to them while he said their names.

"I'm Vert and this is Kurt and Karma. Nice to meet ya." He said.

"Well, back to buisness, these are called the racing realms and that is a hologram of the Wheel of Power. I don't know when the portals will open and what will be in there so brace yourselves. You can't let the drones win!" Dr. Tezla explained. T hologram of the Wheel of Power. They all went to the conference and talked about it.

"So, which one is the wheel of power?" Karma asked.

"Their both holograms." Kadeem replied

"Exact 3-dimensional recreations." Lani said while she walked in with Gig bobbling above her head.

"Lani! Oh, Good to see another Wave Ripper!" Vert exclaimed.

"I'm not racing anymore though. I've been working with Dr. Tezla in the AcceleDrome. He didn't tell me whowas coming." Lani said.

"While studying the wheel, Dr. Tezla recorded the unique pattern of the wavelengths and vibrations." Gig said, floating above the table.

"Yeah, yeah, scrap the lecture, we're here to race." Wylde said leaning back and resting his legs on the table.

"Atleast someone gets me!" Alex said doing the same, "I am so bored!"

"The holographic image residential has the same definition as the actual Wheel of Power." Gig continued.

"He's speaking English? He's speaking English right?" Monkey shrugged.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one what the hell he just said." Jay said leaning back on his chair.

"In a very real sense, the image is the Wheel." Gig said, bobbling over the smaller hologram of the Wheel of Power.

"And that means…?" Marvin asked.

"Dr. Tezla believes that the Wheel of Power is an opening to the racing realms." Lani explained.

"And that Gelorum's racing drones have been entering them." Gig finished off.

"We must reach the end of these realms before the drones." Kadeem said.

"Last time we had to get the Wheel for Tezla. What does the doctor want now?" Kurt asked.

"The drones have already accessed several racing realms. Dr. Tezla says that for each new realm, they become more powerful." Gig said.

"Which means whatever is at the end of it must be much more powerful." Toya said. Everyone was amzed that he was actually listening.

"If this thing is so powerful, it must cost alot of money!" Monkey said.

"Are you kidding me?" Brian asked, "Why would you sell something so powerful?"

"He's not lieing. He is totally clueless." Jay said.

"The wheel is moving." Gig said and everyone went out and put nitrox into their nitrox tanks.

"The racing realm is now open." Gig said after the 3 lights turned green. They all got into their cars and drove off and into the realms. Once they jumped into the portal, Gig floated back into the control room.

"What's wrong?" Gig asked.

"We shoud've told them. Everything." Lani said watching the digital clock keep ticking. There was a giant rip in the sky and 15 cars came out of it and fell onto the track.

"I wonder, what's holding this track up?" Kadeem asked.

"Ask the Accelerons." Taro said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Marvin asked.

"The track is million feet above the air! What else do you think?" Monkey shouted.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Can't you se-...Nevermind." Monkey said but just remembered that Jay was blind.

"We are in the air...oh my god..."Jay muttered. Sweat Drop.

"Cool." Brian said. There was a vortex in the middle of the swirling track and it was awesome.. There was a almost fully vertical drop and Karma was right behind Kurt.

"Keep accelerating Karma, the aerodynamics of the car will keep you on the track!" Kurt shouted.

"Right." Karma muttered. Monkey was too scared so he braked but instead, he did a flip but was able to continue. Suddenly, a bunch of lightning bolts started stricking them and they tried their best to dodge them. Kurt's car got struck by lightning and he couldn't start it up again.

"Stupid car!" Kurt shouted. Alex was still driving and he stopped next to his car.

"Hm..." He thought, looking at the car closely.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Fixing your car, guess drastic times call for drastic measures." He said, taking out his tools from his belt. Opening the hood, he did something here and there and closed it back again.

"Try it." He said. Kurt did as he said but it still wouldn't start up.

"Damn it!" Kurt shouted

"This is not going to be easy." Alex muttered to himself. He kicked the front right wheel and it started up again.

"Thanks." Kurt thanked as he drove off again. Alex got into the car and tried to catch up with the others. Kadeem had drones on his tail and lightning struck his back wheel and he fell of the track. Vert shot his grapling hook thing but missed by a little.

"Kadeem!" Vert shouted.

"Just continue racing, once we find the end, we might be able to get him back." Jay said. He did as he said and once they saw the end of the track, Vert turned back to get Kadeem.

"Vert! You can't go back!" Lani shouted from the speakers.

"Watch me." He answered as he raced off.

"You can't because the portal only stays open for an hour!" Lani told him.

"Ugh. Fine." He said as he turned back and raced as fast as he could to reach the end, he came back with half a car because the portal closed when his car was only half way through. Kurt had broken his leg and Brian was unconcious from smashing his head against the stearing wheel.

"No wonder Alex calls Brian Black Kat, he is damn unlucky." Vert said to Kurt while fixing his car in the Teku Garage

"What do they call him? Mr. Sarcastic?" Kurt said, limping on one his, balancing things. (Or whatever their called, I forgot)

"Why do you call him that?" Karma asked

"I'm Kurt, I know things." He replied.

"Right, of course you do." Alex said, walking towards them.

"See. Mr. Sarcastic." Kurt said, showing them his proof.

"Then make him say something fully sarcastic which is not obvious unless he does something." Vert said.

"What do you want from him exactly?" Karma asked.

"He wants me to get him fried chicken, of course not! He wants my sarcasm!" Alex answered.

"Alex, come back here before I 'accidentally' destroy your car!" Jay shouted from the Road Rebels Garage.

"See ya later." Alex said as he walked off, "I guess he's still angry about me stealing his keys and dropping them into the bathtub to make him get a bath just now but you got to admit, him falling into the bathtub is funny."

"He's more evil than my mom when she makes me take a bath!" Vert joked, they laughed and got back to fixing their cars.

Zeni- Rock on Storm Realm! I made it that Brian will always be unlucky, next chappy something totally unexpected is going to happen to him.

Jay- She's going to make him- Covers Jay's mouth

Zeni- Just find out next time before he tells you, so catch ya next time on, AcceleRacers: The Road Rebels...That was the cheesiest thing I said, EVER! Other than I like Pie of course, but I got to admit, Pies do taste nice.

Jay- Mmmm.

Zeni- Right, forgot... Bites Zeni's hand

Jay- You do know I couldn't breath right?!

Zeni- Sweat Drop Ehehe. R&R-ing would be awesome before I get killed by him...


End file.
